1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, application areas of display apparatuses have been diversified. In addition, application ranges of display apparatuses have become much wider (e.g., broader) because display apparatuses have become thinner and lighter.
For example, a lot of display apparatuses have been recently studied and manufactured as flat panel display (e.g., flat-type display) apparatuses.
As display apparatuses may be formed as flat panel display apparatuses (e.g., in a flat-type), shapes of the display apparatuses may be designed utilizing various suitable methods, and the number of functions which may be combined with or linked to display apparatuses has increased also.